Of memories and new beginnings
by linda71
Summary: Tony's gut tells him to stop by Gibbs on Christmas Eve. It turns out to be a memorable evening for both of them. Prequel to my fic 'Christmas Surprise' but can be read as a stand alone too. Slash of the Gibbs/Tony kind. Don't like, don't read.


A/N This is a prequel to my fic 'Christmas Surprise' that I posted last week. You don't have to read that to understand this one though.

When Tony parked his car in the driveway at Gibbs' house and shut off the engine, he took a deep breath before getting out. It was ridiculous, stopping by at his boss' house on Christmas Eve at 11 pm for no particular reason. But ever since they'd gotten home earlier that day he'd had this niggling feeling that something wasn't quite right with Gibbs and after spending five hours thinking about it non-stop he finally decided to act on his gut feeling and just check up on the man.

And of course that had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he'd been in love with Gibbs for as long as he could remember. He just had a strong feeling something wasn't right and he was not gonna sit on his own couch watching a movie when Gibbs might need some help.

He knew there was a good chance of Gibbs being not too happy to see him. Hell, for all he knew the man had plans of his own. Plans that involved other people even.

Judging by the lack of Christmas ornaments in and around the house though, the man didn't do Christmas at all. Which made the late night visit he was making maybe even more stupid.

'All right,' Tony said aloud, trying to give himself a pep talk. 'You're here now and there's a good chance Gibbs heard your car pull up here. Just get inside, see if all's well and take off again. No harm no foul. Worst thing that can happen is that he thinks you're insane and that wouldn't be the first time that's happening.'

He winced, knowing he hated to see that look in Gibbs' eyes. That look that told him he'd disappointed the one man he wanted to please more than anything.

With another sigh he opened the door and walked up to the house, not entirely surprised to find the living room dark save for one small light next to the couch. The light in the basement was visible under the door to the basement though so Tony walked that way, confident he'd find Gibbs covered in sawdust doing some work on his boat or some Christmas toys.

He opened the door and, not wanting to startle Gibbs into grabbing his gun and aiming it at him, called out to his boss.

'Gibbs? You down here?'

No answer came and Tony's initial gut feeling came back to him with a vigor. He dashed down the stairs, hoping all was well with Gibbs.

'Gibbs? Boss? Are you okay?'

The pair of legs he saw stick out from under the boat didn't do much to calm him down and before he knew it he'd knelt on the floor and poked his head under the boat, holding his breath and sending up a quick prayer to whoever would listen to make sure Gibbs wasn't dead. He saw his boss lie there sprawled out on his back, eyes closed and a bottle of Bourbon with not much in it anymore in his right hand. The smell of alcohol was thick in the air and Tony breathed in relief as he realized Gibbs wasn't injured or harmed most likely. He was just very drunk by the looks of it, but still breathing and alive.

Passing out on a cold floor wouldn't do him much good though, Tony figured. If anything he'd wake up with a killer hangover and a back pain to match his headache. Getting him to his bed to sleep it off would be a lot better.

The thought of helping his boss to bed brought all kinds of far too vivid images to Tony's mind and he took a deep breath in an attempt to ignore them. Now was definitely not the time to let his feelings take over.

'Boss?'

Gibbs didn't react and Tony grabbed his shoulder, shaking it gently. He didn't want to make him move too much. Not until he knew if he was feeling nauseous too. He could definitely do without that kind of surprise.

'Boss!'

Gibbs opened his eyes just a bit, then blinked a few times and tried again, opening them a little wider now.

'D'nozzo,' he slurred. 'Why're y'here?'

Not sure what explanation would work, Tony shrugged and tried to stay as close to the truth as he felt comfortable with. 'Was bored being alone on Christmas Eve and I figured maybe you'd want some company.' He gave Gibbs a lopsided grin. 'I didn't know you figured a bottle of Bourbon was all the company you needed though.'

Gibbs grunted and closed his eyes again. 'm drunk,' he muttered.

'You don't say,' Tony snickered. Then, figuring Gibbs never was this drunk so there had to be a reason for it, he lay down on the ground next to him, on his back like Gibbs but with his head turned to look at the older man. 'Something bothering you?'

Gibbs snorted. Then, after some silence. 'Yeah.'

He fell silent again, leaving Tony clueless about what he meant.

'And...' Tony tried to make him continue.

'Holidays,' Gibbs stated. He opened his eyes again and tried to focus on Tony. 'Hate 'em.'

Tony nodded. 'Too many memories, huh?' he said softly.

Gibbs sighed. 'Yeah, far too many. Makes me feel lonely.'

That little tidbit of information made Tony blink. 'You don't seem like the type to feel lonely,' he said, looking into the somewhat blurry looking blue eyes of his boss. 'I mean, you got this whole 'lone ranger' attitude going on and you usually try to avoid socializing with others outside of work as much as you possibly can.'

'Doesn't mean I can't be lonely,' Gibbs answered, looking so vulnerable that Tony for a moment was at a loss of what to say or do. He was saved from trying to think of something appropriate to say when Gibbs continued. 'Holidays make me lonely.'

Tony heard the underlying meaning of the words and he slowly nodded, reaching out and grabbing Gibbs' hand before he'd even realized it. 'Well I'm here now,' he stated, trying to keep his voice as calm and even as possible. 'So there's no need to keep on drinking yourself into oblivion and pass out on a concrete floor that will make you feel way worse than the hangover already will.'

'Way I felt earlier was worse than the hangover,' Gibbs shrugged.

Feeling a twinge of relief to hear that Gibbs at least didn't mind his company and, if Tony read him right, actually felt better for it, Tony sighed. 'Look, Gibbs, if you hate being alone around Christmas that much, why didn't you just call me? I never make plans anyway and I don't mind spending time here doing things that have nothing to do with Christmas. Like watching some violent action movie with exploding buildings or just sitting here in your basement while you work on whatever the hell it is you're working on.'

'Called a boat, Tony,' Gibbs mumbled.

'You know what I mean,' Tony said. 'Seriously Gibbs, why didn't you call? It wouldn't be the first time I'd came over for dinner and drinks after all.'

Gibbs took a deep breath, holding it before slowly letting it out again. 'Didn't want to impose.'

Tony snorted. 'And you expect me to actually believe that? Gibbs, I hate to break it to you but if there ever was a guy that didn't care about the fact that his team members have something called a personal life it's gotta be you.'

'That's when we're on a case,' Gibbs answered. 'This is different. Family time.'

Tony nodded. 'Exactly,' he said. 'Which is why you should've called me.'

'Your not family,' Gibbs said with all the logic of the drunk. 'You're a friend.'

Tony couldn't stop the warm glow that spread throughout his body at just hearing Gibbs state he considered him a friend. The man treated him as such, part of the time anyway, but he never actually said so.

'All the more reason to call me,' he answered softly. 'Seriously Gibbs, you know I'd have shown up.' He snorted. 'Hell, you didn't even call and I'm here anyway.'

'Why?' Gibbs asked again, sounding a little more coherent than the first time he'd asked. Something Tony figured he'd forgotten he did already.

'Told you, boss,' he answered. 'I was bored and figured I'd see if you wanted some company.'

He managed to plaster a fake smile on his face. 'If you'd had some redhead here I'd have taken off again though. Wouldn't want to impose after all.'

Gibbs let out a sad laughter. 'Done with 'em.'

Tony blinked, not quite following. 'With whom?'

Gibbs sighed. 'Redheads. Done with 'em.' He saw the look of surprise on Tony's face. 'Figure that after almost 20 years of trying to replace Shannon it's about time I realize she can't be replaced by some woman that has nothing more in common with her than her hair color.'

'What was she like?' Tony asked, by now guessing the memories of the family he once had were part of the reason Gibbs felt this lonely. He regretted his question as soon as he saw the sadness wash over Gibbs' face. 'You don't have to tell if you don't want to...'

'Nah, 's okay,' Gibbs said. 'Talking about her is nice. Hurts, but brings back happy memories too.'

Tony nodded. 'Okay then.'

Gibbs closed his eyes, small smile now playing around his mouth. 'She knew me,' he said softly. 'She knew me and didn't feel the need to change me. It was comfortable without being boring.' He opened his eyes again, smiling a bit broader and looking decidedly drunk still all of a sudden. 'Was never boring with her around,' he said with a chuckle. 'God I loved that woman.'

He fell silent again and for a second Tony thought he'd dropped off to sleep but then Gibbs continued his reminiscing. 'I remember one Christmas, I think Kelly was maybe five years old, where she insisted on setting the room up so it looked the presents had really been thrown down the chimney.'

He chuckled. 'Might have had something to do with the gluhwein she insisted on making earlier that evening.' He shook his head, trying to remember where he'd left off before going on. 'Anyway,' he said, 'to make it look real, she decided to get up on the roof and drop a box down the chimney so the soot would come out into the room and make for some black smudges around the fireplace.'

Tony grinned. 'Wouldn't it have been easier to just stick a broom into the chimney while standing inside in the living room?'

Gibbs nodded. 'I told her exactly that but she answered that this was far more fun and she'd get up the roof to try it.' He chuckled again and shook his head. 'That box was a bit heavier than she'd intended because it landed with such a bang that the entire room was covered in black smudges, including me. Woke Kelly up too and when she came downstairs and saw me she thought I was an elf that had crash-landed down the chimney by accident.'

That image caused Tony to laugh. 'Tell me you weren't wearing green tights!' he said, voice trembling with laughter. 'Or no, tell me you did and you got the pictures to prove it!'

Gibbs shook his head with a lopsided grin. 'No, jeans. But I did have a green shirt on. Got worse even when Shan came back inside because her entire face was black from the soot that flew out of the chimney on her side after the bang here inside.'

Tony laughed harder now. 'Poor little girl probably had nightmares for weeks!'

Gibbs shook his head. 'No, we explained we wanted to clear the way for Santa and decided to clean the chimney tonight. She bought it immediately.' He snickered. 'Took us a long time to get all the dirt out of the room again. And even more time to get cleaned up ourselves.'

Tony quirked an eyebrow. 'Joint showers always take a long time,' he said knowingly, unable to take his eyes off Gibbs right now. The love that shone in Gibbs' eyes as he talked about his girls made Tony's heart clench. It wasn't from jealousy, he knew better than to try and compete with people that had died years ago after all. No, it was the fact that no one ever had looked at him with that level of love and adoration and the fact that that look he saw in Gibbs' eyes now never would be directed at him that hit him this hard.

'Good memories indeed,' he said softly.

Gibbs sighed. 'Yeah,' he answered, smile fading now. 'Days like this I miss 'em more than usual though.'

'The drinking kinda gave that away,' Tony nodded. He moved a bit and groaned. 'Damn, Gibbs. This floor is murder on my back.'

Gibbs shrugged. 'Another perk of being drunk. Doesn't bother me at all.'

Tony rolled his eyes. 'You probably just glared at the floor and turned it into a comfy mattress right under you.'

Gibbs snickered. 'You overestimate my power,' he nodded, bringing the bottle of Bourbon to his mouth again and taking another large swig before Tony grabbed the bottle.

'You think you really want to add to the hangover you're gonna get?'

Gibbs shrugged again. 'Don't care.' He sighed, a sound suddenly so sad it made Tony look at him in alarm. 'Felt so fucking lonely,' he mumbled. 'Just want that to stop.'

Tony looked at the suddenly distraught looking man next to him while all sorts of alarm bells went off in his head. He didn't sound like Gibbs at all. He'd never seen something get to Gibbs the way the holidays clearly did. Usually when the world didn't cooperate the way Gibbs had intended he barked out orders and snarled and growled until all was right again. But even then he always gave others the feeling things were under control. That he was in full control of whatever situation they were in.

A control he'd now clearly lost.

'I think it might be a good idea to get you to bed,' Tony suggested, not sure what else to do.

Gibbs blinked and looked at Tony a bit sluggish. 'Ya think, Dinozzo?' he muttered, making no effort to get up. Instead he turned his head to look at Tony.

'Why didn't you have something better to do than be here?' he asked in what Tony feared was a sudden bout of lucidity. That point where you were so drunk you started to make sense again, even though it might be a bit cryptic here or there.

Not sure how to answer, Tony shrugged. 'Didn't have a date,' he said. At Gibbs' questioning look he started explaining some more. 'You know, asking someone out on Christmas is a nice gesture but with our job the odds are we're gonna end up being called in and standing a date up on Christmas is not something I wanna do to anyone. So I usually just spend it alone.'

'Someone that loves you will understand,' Gibbs offered.

Tony snorted. 'Than clearly no one loves me.'

It was said so matter-of-factly that despite his drunken haze Gibbs actually looked shocked. 'What kinda nonsense is that?' he asked.

'No nonsense, boss,' Tony answered, shaking his head and hoping the longing for Gibbs to tell him he was being stupid, that he, Gibbs, loved him more than anything, wasn't visible in his eyes. 'My dad can't be bothered to even call, none of the dates I had this year – and it weren't that many really – ever thought about spending time together during the holidays...' He shrugged. 'No big deal.'

Gibbs reached out and cupped Tony's cheek. 'Your dad's an ass,' he mumbled. 'And those dates don't know what they're missing.'

'A night of watching Christmas movies with someone rambling through the dialogues, take out food and not much going on when it comes to Christmas decorations and such,' Tony answered. 'Pretty clear to see they got better options probably, boss.'

'I like having you over,' Gibbs said, eyes still on Tony who by now had started to blush under that intense gaze.

'And I like being here,' he answered honestly, hoping his true reasons for being here weren't visible in his eyes. He cleared his throat. 'And before we're ending up as a Lifetime movie of the week moment, I'm gonna get you to bed.'

'What movie?' Gibbs asked, looking slightly confused and through their discussion still holding Tony's face in his hand.

'Never mind,' Tony answered, taking Gibbs' hand from his cheek and, after squeezing it gently, letting go. 'We gotta get you to bed.'

With a groan he pushed himself up a little, mindful not to hit his head against the wood surrounding them for the most part. Once he'd managed to sit up, he tugged at Gibbs' arm. 'C'mon Gibbs,' he said, trying to coax the man to at least try and move enough for Tony to help him up and out from under the boat.

'Yeah yeah,' Gibbs muttered. Then, suddenly turned his head and looking at Tony. 'You're going?'

'Huh?' Tony asked, not quite sure what he meant. 'What?'

Gibbs tried again. 'I meant, are you going home or are you staying here?'

'Not sure what's the wisest,' Tony answered, wanting to let Gibbs make that decision. His entire being screamed at him, willing him to answer he'd stay, but he didn't want to force himself upon Gibbs. Not when the man was feeling clearly out of sorts enough as it was. 'You're not exactly a walk in the part most mornings Gibbs, not sure how you are with a hangover.'

Gibbs nodded. 'Either way's fine,' he answered, finally starting to move out from under the boat. When Tony helped him up though the alcohol suddenly caught up with him and he swayed dangerously, collapsing against the boat before Tony even had the chance to steady him.

'I'm drunk,' he stated the obvious. Then, with a very un-Gibbs like giggle. 'Really drunk.'

Tony nodded. 'You are,' he agreed. 'But you'll be fine once you're in bed. Just don't go upon the roof to throw presents through the chimney.'

He wrapped his arm around Gibbs and held him close, trying not to breathe in the familiar scent of sawdust and coffee, now strongly laced with Bourbon. He knew he'd have a hard enough time keeping his composure while walking Gibbs up to his bedroom like this, especially with the way the man was leaning against him and was practically nuzzling his neck.

'Gibbs!' he hissed as he stumbled to the stairs, 'you gotta help me out here a little!'

'You smell nice,' Gibbs mumbled against Tony's skin, causing Tony's heart to skip a beat. 'Glad you're here.'

Tony figured it was just the booze talking so he decided to downplay Gibbs' words. 'Who else would drag your drunk ass up the stairs,' he said with a one shoulder shrug.

Gibbs halted, which was fairly dangerous considering they were halfway on the stairs and one wrong move might send them down to the basement floor again. 'Not because of that,' he said solemnly, voice slightly muffled against Tony's skin. 'You make me feel not lonely anymore.'

He lifted his face from Tony's neck and looked at him, blinking as he needed a moment to focus his vision. 'Stay,' he whispered.

Tony nodded, not trusting himself to say anything without sounding like a squeaky toy of sorts. The look in Gibbs eyes was one he hadn't seen before. Not unless it was in his dreams anyway. It was one of lust and desire and love and although Tony knew it was probably the booze doing that, he really wanted to believe Gibbs meant it.

'Sure,' he answered once he'd cleared his throat. 'I'll help you to your room and once you're all settled in I'll camp out on the couch.'

Gibbs look turned to disappointed but he did give Tony a nod. 'Kay.'

In silence they staggered through the house until they'd conquered the second set of stairs leading to Gibbs' bedroom, Gibbs leaning heavier on Tony with every step and holding onto him with both arms now. Tony had long given up on trying not to let Gibbs' smell overwhelm him and he was glad Gibbs was pretty much drunk out of his mind or he'd noticed by now that Tony was holding him a bit too tight as well.

Not to mention the way Tony's pants were getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute, entire body slowly catching fire by the feeling of Gibbs plastered against him. Something Gibbs had to feel every time he bumped his hip against Tony's groin.

Finally they'd reached the bedroom and when Tony had maneuvered them through the doorway he figured he'd lead Gibbs to his bed, lower him on the mattress, take of his shoes and perhaps his hoodie and that'd be it. He hadn't counted on Gibbs suddenly somehow finding his bearings again and turning them around so Tony's back was against the wall with Gibbs pressed up against him, face not even an inch from Tony's.

'Ehm, boss?' Tony stammered, not sure what was going on. 'Don't you think you're better off in bed?'

Gibbs took a deep breath and looked Tony in the eyes before nodding. 'Yes,' he said, sounding very certain. 'But not without you.'

And before Tony could even think of an answer Gibbs had closed the distance between them, planting a slightly sloppy kiss on Tony's lips before withdrawing again and looking at the younger man expectantly. 'So?'

Tony blinked, feeling like he'd entered the Twilight Zone instead of Gibbs' bedroom because really, there was no way his boss, the man he'd been in love with for nearly 9 freaking years, actually just kissed him. Right?

'So?' he repeated Gibbs' words, trying to make sense of all of this before answering.

'So, are you staying here?' Gibbs asked, pronouncing the words as clear as he could right now, which still wasn't very clear.

'Why?' Tony asked, resisting the urge to close the distance between his mouth and Gibbs again. 'You're that desperate for some warm body to curl up against?'

It came out harsher than he'd intended and he winced as he saw the flash of hurt go over Gibbs's face. It was only a second before it disappeared again but it'd been there. It was that look of hurt that convinced Tony to stay here. That look that made the inner turmoil settle, at least a little.

Maybe this was epically stupid and they'd both regret it in the morning – albeit for different reasons probably since Tony wouldn't be sorry for this happening, he'd only be sorry it was a one off while Gibbs most likely would want to pretend nothing had happened at all – but if he had the choice between this or nothing it was an easy choice.

'I'll stay,' he said softly, arms that had been hanging by his sides until now coming up around Gibbs' back and drawing him closer. 'Just don't hate me tomorrow morning.'

'Won't,' Gibbs promised, lips now just a hair's breadth from Tony's. 'Couldn't.'

He kissed Tony again and where the previous kiss had been sloppy and somewhat uncoordinated, this one was as perfect as kisses could get. He leaned against Tony with his entire body as he kissed him, starting out gently but soon seeking permission to deepen the kiss. Permission Tony instantly granted him, opening his lips to allow Gibbs' tongue to slide inside.

Gibbs' hands gripped Tony's shoulders harder as his tongue started a slow and sensuous exploration until he suddenly swayed to the left in a move that Tony caught just in time.

'Fuck,' he muttered, looking at Tony. 'Need to lie down.'

Tony nodded. 'I get it,' he answered, figuring this was the part where Gibbs would come to his senses enough to regret what he'd just done. 'Need any help?'

Gibbs looked at him with confusion written all over his face. 'Well yeah, Tony,' he said in a voice that sounded more like his usual one than Tony had heard so far, even though the slur was still very present. 'Asked you to stay here, didn't I? i meant lie down together and, you know, see what happens.'

It proved to be enough of a reassurance for Tony and he slowly nodded before walking Gibbs to his bed and falling down in it together. 'We're lying,' he stated the obvious.

It sounded so deadpan that it caused Gibbs to chuckle. 'Ya think?' he asked, reaching out and grabbing Tony's hand, tugging him closer. 'You need to get out of these clothes,' he stated, shifting so he was lying on his side and letting the hand not holding Tony's drift over Tony's chest and stomach, stopping just above the waistband of his jeans.

Tony nodded, barely able to believe Gibbs, Gibbs!, was actually touching him and had just asked him to get naked. He got out of his clothes in record breaking speed, trying to move as little as he could so he wouldn't be too far from the man next to him that seemed unable to stop touching him at the moment.

The second he'd kicked his pants off, revealing just how turned on he was, he turned to look at his boss, friend.. now soon to be lover maybe, needing some sort of assurance he wasn't misreading this in some completely insane way.

The moment he saw Gibbs' eyes, the blue looking even brighter now the pupils were blown in desire, his last doubts faded. Maybe it was a one time only thing but if they both wanted it, needed it, as much as they did now he damn well wasn't gonna object.

'Need any help getting out of these?' He asked, lowering his voice just a notch as he tugged at Gibbs sleeve.

Gibbs nodded. 'Not sure if I need it, but I'd like it.'

Tony claimed Gibbs' mouth in a kiss as he rolled on top of him, letting their kiss go on and on for a while before finally drawing back enough to get his hands on the hem of Gibbs' hoodie, pushing it up and, after a little moving about, over Gibbs' head. Gibbs' T-shirt followed immediately after and Tony took a moment to drink in the sight of the man beneath him. He'd dreamt about having Gibbs naked against him so often over the past years, yet the reality seemed even better.

He let his hands slide over the defined muscles and the hairs on his chest, noticing how the grey ones were just a tad coarser than the still darker ones, and slowly moved down the abs that were in much better shape than Tony had seen on men half Gibbs' age, until he reached the waistband of Gibbs' trademark somewhat loose fitting jeans. He almost regretted having to move away from Gibbs, if only to make sure he'd get the man out of his pants.

Shortly after though both were naked and Tony was very happy to see that Gibbs clearly was as turned on as he was, that was if the deliciously thick cock he felt against his hip right now was anything to go by.

He looked Gibbs into his eyes and, leaning in so close he had his lips against Gibbs' he asked. 'What do you want?'

'You,' Gibbs answered, as if that answer conveyed it all. He tangled one hand in Tony's hair and let the other drift down Tony's back to his ass, squeezing gently. 'Any which way I can have you.'

The images that brought to Tony's mind made him even harder and he used his now better coordination to roll them over so Gibbs was lying on top of him. He then spread his legs in a none too subtle hint.

'Please tell me you'll fuck me,' he whispered, nipping at Gibbs' jaw and smiling at the shiver he saw run through him.

Gibbs nodded. 'I will,' he promised. Then, with a slight growl in his voice that made Tony's eyes flutter shut for a second. 'Believe me I will.'

'Then what are you waiting for?' Tony asked, wrapping his legs around Gibbs' hips and wiggling a little to be able to grind their erections together. The moment his cock touched Gibbs' he swore he could feel the sparks fly and whatever remnants of doubts still lingered in Tony's mind now where pushed away and replaced by the need to be taken by Gibbs.

Taken and made his, even if only for tonight.

He grabbed Gibbs by the back of his head and pulled him closer, finally allowing himself to sink into the kiss with everything he had. He felt Gibbs moan against him as their kiss turned more passionate, tongues touching in a slow and sensuous way while their hands now roamed over every part of the other they could reach without moving too much. The feeling of Gibbs' strong calloused hands moving over his sides and then grabbing his hips to yank him even closer, if possible, made Tony moan into the kiss. The sound Tony made caused Gibbs to draw back a little and look at Tony with a rather cocky smirk on his face.

'Should've known you were noisy in bed too.'

He moved his hips a little, grinding down hard on Tony who in turn grabbed Gibbs' buttocks to prevent him from moving away even an inch as he lifted his head just enough to kiss Gibbs again.

'Am not,' he murmured into their kiss, defying his own words after a well aimed move by Gibbs that made him moan out loud again.

Gibbs snorted, sounding a little breathless too. Then, moving just enough to be able to bite on Tony's ear lobe. 'Good thing I like you noisy.'

'Fuck,' Tony groaned, still having a hard time believing this was real but nevertheless enjoying every millisecond of it.

'Almost,' Gibbs whispered in his ear, hands still on Tony's hips as he kept moving slowly against him. 'Want you so much...'

Tony swallowed in a attempt to find his voice again. 'You got me,' he answered, unable to keep his feelings bottled up any longer. 'All of me.'

The growl Gibbs let out sounded primal and needy and so arousing Tony could feel his cock twitch between their bellies.

'Please Gibbs,' he begged, pushing his hips up to get as much friction on his erection as he possibly could with the older man pinning him down like he was doing right now.

Gibbs nodded and after another scorching kiss he rolled off of Tony just enough to reach his night stand, frowning as he opened it.

'What's wrong?' Tony asked, noticing the look on Gibbs face. Then, a little worried. 'You're not getting sick on me, are you?'

Gibbs chuckled, kissing him again. 'I can hold my liquor,' he stated.

Tony snickered. 'Yeah, you just get some problems holding your balance,' he answered.

Gibbs grinned at him before gesturing in the direction of the nightstand. 'Got no condoms,' he sighed. 'Got lube though.'

'You mind sleeping in a messy bed?' Tony asked, praying Gibbs wouldn't mind.

Gibbs shook his head. 'Not really, no.'

'Then we don't need condoms,' Tony said. 'We get tested regularly and we're both clean and I don't know about you, but I really don't wanna stop now.'

He let his hands slide down Gibbs' back, feeling strong muscles under remarkably soft skin, until he had reached his ass again, fingers sliding to the cleft and teasingly moving up and down. He was fairly sure Gibbs wasn't the kind of guy to bottom – hell, until say half an hour ago he'd thought Gibbs wouldn't even consider being with a guy in the first place – but the raspy moan he heard close to his ear made Tony not so sure about that anymore.

God that opened a whole new world of possibilities.

'You like that?' he breathed, fingers slowly moving over and around Gibbs' opening. He felt the stutter in Gibbs' hips before the man had answered.

'Seems like.'

He nipped at Tony's jaw before moving down just enough to latch on the skin of his neck. 'But right now I wanna fuck you.'

He pushed himself up on his arms and looked at Tony, eyes roaming over Tony's body that was spread out under him. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

'You are so beautiful,' he murmured, fingers of his right hand following his eyes and slowly moving over Tony's chest and stomach.

Tony could feel a blush creep up his face at those words. Never in his wildest dreams he'd actually thought he'd ever hear something like that. And sure, Gibbs still was drunk, but wasn't there an expression about drunk people and kids telling the truth?

'How do you want me?' he asked, reaching up and letting his arms move up and down Gibbs' arms.

'On you hands and knees,' Gibbs answered, nipping at Tony's lips. 'Cause I don't think I can go slow anymore.'

Tony used the space he had now Gibbs was looming over him to turn around and get up on his hands and knees. He felt Gibbs' chest lean against his back and the man's hard cock press against his ass as he got to his knees. Gibbs mouth instantly latched on his neck again, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Trembling with need by now, as if the pent up desire he'd managed to control for the last 9 years finally broke free, Tony felt Gibbs slowly descend down his back, using hands and lips and tongue and teeth to make his way down his spine.

He faintly heard the sound of a cap being popped open and immediately spread his legs even more to give Gibbs all the access he could want. But where he'd expected to feel a slick finger against his opening, he nearly yelped when it was a hot tongue licking around it and at the same time a slick hand wrapped around his cock.

He felt Gibbs smile against his skin but the man didn't stop what he was doing. Instead he started to jerk him while using his tongue to slowly open Tony up.

Tony felt like he was drunk now. His head was spinning as he tried to keep himself from coming some time in the next minute but the way Gibbs was jerking him just right and oh God his tongue almost fucking him now in ways that even in his wildest dreams he hadn't imagined.

He let out a whining sound when Gibbs drew back a little, still staying close enough for Tony to feel his breath against the skin of his ass, but the whine changed into a moan when two slick fingers slid inside him, stretching him as they moved in and out.

'Oh God,' Tony moaned, pushing back against Gibbs' fingers while trying to thrust into his hand at the same time. He'd managed to hang onto his sanity for as long as possible, knowing Gibbs was roaring drunk and not entirely responsible for his actions, but this all felt so incredibly good he couldn't do a thing but surrender to the feeling of Gibbs, Gibbs, preparing him.

A third finger joined the other two, causing Tony to gasp for breath. He was ready, more than ready. More ready and he'd be done.

With a huge effort he stilled his movements against Gibbs' fingers and looked over his shoulder. 'I'm good,' he stated somewhat breathlessly.

Gibbs teasingly bit his left buttock. 'I know you are,' he answered with a throaty chuckle, licking the spot he'd just bitten.

He leaned over Tony, mouth close to Tony's ear again. 'Believe me I know.'

Before Tony could answer he felt the blunt head of Gibbs' cock against his now loose and slick opening and whatever answer he'd wanted to give left him. Every thought was literally blown out of his mind and nothing but the feeling of Gibbs finally entering him remained.

'Fuck, you're tight,' Gibbs choked out, slowly moving until he was all the way in and grabbing Tony's hips with both hands to steady himself. But whatever idea he might have had of giving Tony some time to adjust was abandoned when he felt Tony push back on him, hard.

In his drunken haze he felt some sort of astonishment over he fact that he was fucking Tony. Fucking a man! But that feeling was pushed away the next second when he felt Tony push back against him and clenching his ass around Gibbs the next moment.

'Tony...' he groaned. 'God-damnit feels so good!'

Tony couldn't answer, wouldn't be able even if he wanted to. He felt like he could barely breathe, couldn't think or speak. All he could focus on right now was the incredibly feeling of Gibbs' cock almost pulling out of him before slamming back inside with so much force he nearly made Tony fell forward. It was hard and fast and almost frantic and by far the hottest thing Tony had ever experienced.

He could feel his balls tighten, could feel the first signs of his orgasm build somewhere down his spine, and he tried desperately to hang on, to not give in to the overwhelming urge to come.

'Gibbs,' he managed to choke out. 'Oh fuck, Gibbs!'

Gibbs clearly knew what Tony meant because for a moment he stilled and leaned forward again, leaning heavily on Tony, mouth close to Tony's ear once more.

'I'm close too,' he whispered in a throaty voice. 'Doesn't mean the night's over though.'

And with that he pulled almost out again and started pounding into Tony even harder, hands gripping Tony's hips hard enough to bruise him but unable to stop. Not before he'd found the release his entire body was screaming for.

With an almost victorious shout Gibbs came, slamming into Tony one last time as he shot his semen deep inside his lover. He didn't move away from Tony and instead reached around to close his hand around Tony's cock, stroking him hard and fast.

'Jethro!' Tony cried out, unable to hold his orgasm off any longer. He spilled over Gibbs fingers and the sheets underneath him before falling down on the bed, taking Gibbs with him.

The next moment he heard a snore close to his ear and as he craned his head to turn around he saw to both his annoyance and amusement that Gibbs had fallen asleep.

'So much for another round, huh?' he said softly, chuckling to himself as he managed to wiggle out from under the older man and push him to his side, hoping to make him stop snoring like that. He wasn't quite sure if he should stay or go but Gibbs had been adamant about him staying here so far and truth be told, sleeping in Gibbs' bed with the man himself this close was the perfect end to this night.

Gibbs would probably regret this in the morning but Tony didn't think that him now leaving Gibbs alone would make that go away.

Besides, if there was music to face, he'd best face it right away.

And with that thought he wrapped his arms around Gibbs, smiling as he instantly felt one leg over his and a strong arm around his chest.

'Who'd have thought you were a cuddler,' he whispered, kissing the top of Gibbs head. He then closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him too.

The sound of a phone ringing insistently woke Tony up and he needed a moment to find out where he was. It didn't take him too long to remember though and a feeling of trepidation came over him as he felt Gibbs stir in his arms. The man didn't seem to have moved all night because they still were lying the exact same way they'd fallen asleep earlier.

Tony blindly reached for his phone.

'Yeah,' he said, keeping his voice down in order not to wake the probably hungover man in his arms.

'Tony?' McGee's voice sounded a bit hesitant. 'Are you okay?'

Depends on what happens in a minute, Tony thought. Out loud however, he answered. 'You're calling me in the middle of the night right before Christmas, what do you think?'

'I know,' McGee said. 'Look, we're being called in because of a case that looks like murder suicide according to the cop that was on the scene first. But he noticed the amount of bullets used and figured it was best to make sure there wasn't a third party involved so we have to get over there.'

'Great,' Tony muttered. 'Hope you're not in a hurry...'

'I'm on my way already,' McGee answered. 'Just get here as soon as you can, all right? Oh and could you call Gibbs? I'd rather not have him bite my head off first thing in the morning.'

Tony glanced down as he felt the man in question stir against him. 'Will do,' he sighed. 'Just send me address and we'll get there as soon as we can.'

'We?' McGee asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. 'I'll pick him up on the way there,' he explained. 'Later Timmy.'

He closed his phone and sighed, eyes closed for a moment.

'Case?'

The croaked word made him open his eyes again and Tony sighed again. 'Fraid so,' he answered, feeling a huge sense of relief to see Gibbs not jumping out of bed like he was bitten by a snake.

'Crap,' the older man mumbled.

'I hear you,' Tony agreed. Then, with concern in his voice. 'How bad's the hangover?'

He felt a shrug. 'Bad. Nothing a few aspirins and coffee won't cure though.'

Tony nodded, still not moving to get up.

'Did we really have sex last night?' Gibbs suddenly asked, almost hesitantly.

Tony heaved a sigh. 'I think I'll let that answer depend on whether you'd regret it or not,' he said.

Gibbs lifted his head and stared at Tony. 'Tony!'

Tony managed a fake looking smile. 'Right, the truth. Yes we did.' Seeing the startled look in Gibbs' eyes he started rambling. 'But I totally get it was just cause you were drunk and feeling miserable and I will never even bring it up again if you don't want me to. Didn't happen, forgotten already. Okay?'

Gibbs looked confused now more than anything. 'Do you want to forget it?'

Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times, not sure how to answer that one. Finally he decided to just tell the truth. After all if Gibbs was gonna kick him out, he might as well do it for the right reasons.

'No,' he whispered. 'No I don't.'

Gibbs let out a huge sigh. 'Oh thank God.'

Tony blinked. 'Huh?'

Gibbs lay his head down on Tony's chest again, a gesture that somehow felt even more intimate now. 'I may have been drunk,' he said softly, 'but if anything that gave me the courage to finally do what I wanted for a long time.'

Tony now lifted his head, craning it to look at Gibbs' face. 'Seriously?' he asked, voice pitched a bit high.

'Yeah,' Gibbs answered, moving his head just enough to give Tony a peck on his lips. Then, with a groan. 'C'mon, we got a case.'

'Crap,' Tony repeated Gibbs' earlier statement.

'Damn right,' Gibbs muttered, pushing himself up and holding his head with one hand. 'Especially since I had hoped we could finish where I conked off earlier.'

Tony now smiled broadly, a genuine smile that reached his eyes. 'Best incentive to solve this case very fast, boss!' he said. 'You head for the shower, I'll get you a cup of coffee. We can be out the door in half an hour tops and I swear to God this case will be solved by the end of the day.'

He waggled his brows. 'And back here about half an hour after that.'

Gibbs grunted and staggered to the shower while Tony padded downstairs to switch the coffee machine on. Five minutes later he was holding a large mug of coffee out to Gibbs who still was standing under the hot spray.

'You're a life saver,' Gibbs mumbled, taking a large gulp of the strong dark liquid. Then, eyes looking into Tony's and shining with emotion. 'In more than one way.'

Tony got the meaning of his words, how could he not after the state he'd found Gibbs in the evening before.

'I'll always have your six,' he said softly, kissing Gibbs and allowing his lips to linger on Gibbs' for just a few seconds. 'On and off the job.'

Gibbs nodded and, coffee still in hand, closed the shower door again.

'I love you,' Tony whispered, knowing Gibbs couldn't hear him over the sound of the water.

When he heard Gibbs' voice again he nearly jumped before breaking out in a huge goofy grin.

'I'd hoped so, Dinozzo, cause I'm getting too damn old for casual sex with a coworker.'


End file.
